Gossip
by Natalie.LP
Summary: After heading to the pub for a few drinks after a tough case, the girls reveal some interesting secrets as they drunkenly gossip - will a surprise revelation lead to a happy ending for two members of the team? Or will things get awkward? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

After a particularly difficult case, the BAU team had headed straight for the nearest bar as soon as the jet landed, everyone needed to relax and try to forget the horrific scenes they had once again witnessed. Nora Kingsley had taken over as the team's communications expert from JJ nearly a year and a half ago, and had come to the resolute conclusion that it never gets easier – you just learn how to deal with it better. And she was starting to, it was crazy how quickly the team had become like a family to her – always supportive, reassuring and most importantly they understood. Amidst the music and the flashing lights the group found a table and settled with their drinks, immediately slipping into easy conversation.

Penelope was grilled on the latest gossip from her relationship with Kevin Lynch by Emily and Nora; Hotch and Rossi were discussing office 'politics' (i.e. poorly disguised gossip about one Erin Strauss); Spencer was commenting amusedly on Derek's already roaming eyes as he began searching the crowd for his flavour of the night, and trying to avoid his friend's attempts at encouraging him to 'work on his game'._ 'Same thing, different night,'_ Nora thought with a smile.

'What about you two beautiful ladies? Got some hunks hidden away in secret?' Garcia had obviously had enough of talking and wanted to dig in their love lives for a change. Immediately a light flush graced Emily's cheeks and a shifty look appeared in her eyes, the alcohol having made her much easier to read.

'Aha! Seems Emily does have some hunk on the side, Pen! Nice work. Now spill!'

The men all chuckled as Penelope and Nora swiftly turned on Emily, firing question after question at the poor agent. Emily pressed a hand against her forehead in exasperation; she should have known that she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. Looking back up at the mix of eager and amused faces she pouted.

'Fine! His name is Greg, he's a consultant paediatrician at the hospital.'

'Very nice!' trilled Penelope, excited at the prospect of hearing more about Emily's mystery man. 'So what's he look like? How serious is it? Should we be offended you haven't told us?!'

'Pen, for God's sake shut up!' Emily interjected with a laugh. 'He's pretty tall, about 6'2, dark brown hair, brown eyes – typical tall, dark and handsome I guess.'

'So he's basically Hotch?' Nora cut in with a smirk, winking at Penelope as she did so.

'What?! No! I.. I mean... What?!' At this point Emily had turned bright red and her two interrogators were falling about in the booth giggling madly. Again the men rolled their eyes at the antics of their teammates, Derek finally managing to convince Spencer to join him in talking to two girls he had spotted by the bar as the table 'descended into madness'. Finally recovering from their fit of laughter the girls composed themselves.

'We were only joking Em, but what a reaction! Ha!' Penelope finished with a teasing look, almost bursting into laughter again at the wholly unimpressed look she received in response.

'_Anyway_, as I was saying' she sent a second filthy look to her audience as Nora snorted slightly in amusement. 'I've only known Greg about four months and with the way both of our schedules are, we've only met up a few times.' At this she received sympathetic glances from the table; they all knew how difficult it could be to maintain a relationship in their line of work – Hotch and Rossi especially. Emily nodded in acceptance and sighed longingly 'He's such a nice guy though, a real gentleman you know? And he understands the whole on call at all times situation... I think it could really work. If we get through the next month I'll introduce you all.' She finished with a hopeful smile.

'Yes!' Everyone laughed as Penelope fist pumped at the promise - she really was too much sometimes.

Nora's smile faltered slightly as she caught sight of what appeared to be two couples at a table by the bar. She felt her heart sink and her chest tighten as she recognised the men, one in particular causing her somewhat painful reaction. She was startled back from her misery by Penelope's voice. 'Hey, where'd my Chocolate Adonis and Junior G-man go?'

Hotch smirked and pointed them out across the room. 'It seems Derek took advantage of Spencer's distaste for excessive gossip and finally convinced him to go work on his game. Maybe Spencer will be the one you girls are grilling for love-life details next time.'

As everyone looked over to the boys, watching their favourite genius successfully flirt with a beautiful girl, they missed the grimace that crossed Nora's face – all except Dave Rossi. He'd noticed the change for weeks now; saw the subtle glances she sent across the room whenever she entered the bullpen; the added sparkle in her eyes whenever they spoke no matter the subject. She had fallen hard for their young Dr Reid and amazingly, had kept it hidden from a team of expert profilers. He was fairly sure no one else had noticed; their actions in this moment proved that much.

Rossi stood up swiftly, 'Nora? Would you join me at the bar for a moment please? Anyone else need a top up?' After taking everyone's order and ignoring the group's curious glances he led the young woman towards the bar (making sure to take a route away from the flirting agents). Once their order was placed Rossi turned to face his companion, 'How long?' Confusion spread across Nora's face as she considered the man in front of her. Had she finally given it away? Could he really know?

Choosing to err on the side of caution, Nora answered with a probing 'what do you mean?'

Rossi smiled down at the girl and elaborated, watching as her expression turned to shock and defeat. 'Spencer. How long have you been in love with Spencer?'

Nora sighed. 'I didn't think anyone knew...'

'I'm the only one as far as I can tell. You have hidden it exceptionally well.'

At this she let out a small laugh. 'Thanks, I _have_ tried.' She glanced up at Dave shyly then. 'I've had feelings for him from the start; I mean the guy is seriously amazing! Then as I got to know him more and more I've just fallen deeper. I realised I had fallen in love with him around 6 months ago now...' She looked at him and let out a sad laugh, shaking her head in dejection. 'It's not like it matters anyway, he definitely doesn't feel the same way. Tonight proves that, she's all over him and he loves every second of it...' She ended with a wince and turned away from the room to focus on something, anything else.

'Look, I won't say anything to anyone about this but I think you should. You know you're always more than welcome to talk to me anytime, but it might be helpful to have someone else on side. Out of curiosity, have you never considered that he does feel the same way and is hiding it from everyone just like you have been? I'm not saying he does, but it might be worth the risk. That little scene over there might even be to make you jealous or maybe even a way to move on from a perceived unrequited love? You don't know if you don't try.'

Nora looked back at the table once before focusing on Dave again, a desolate look in her eyes. 'Or maybe he's just finally getting the confidence to go after what he wants, and it most certainly is _not_ me. And isn't the agreement that we _don't_ profile each other?' Nora quickly took a shot before plastering a thoroughly convincing smile on her face, grabbing the tray of drinks and making her way back to the group.

'What was that all about?' Emily demanded as they reached the table.

'Oh Dave just wanted to ask me something that's all. So, how's our genius doing?' Nora attempted to divert the attention away from her private conversation quickly.

'No way.' Emily replied, shaking her head with a smirk. 'If you aren't going to dish the dirt on your secret conversation, it's your turn in the spotlight missy.'

'What? Spotlight?'

'And payback is a bitch Nora dearest. What's happening in your love life hmm?'

Nora nearly burst into laughter at the '_subtle'_ examination of her body language that followed the question. Managing to keep a straight face, she responded coyly 'well now, that is between me and Dave isn't it'. She finished with a wink to the man in question who gave an amused smirk.

'Of course, darling'.

It was at that point, when Emily and Penelope sat gobsmacked and Hotch decided to play along by smiling at the 'couple' and letting them know it was 'about time' they told the team, when Derek and Spencer returned to the table. Drunk as the girls were they completely believed their friends, and immediately began questioning how long they'd been together and how they'd managed to hide it _so_ well. The charade was to last no longer however, as the combination of Dave's '..and we just got engaged, fourth time's the charm don't you think?' with Spencer and Derek's completely confused and somewhat alarmed expressions tipped the trio off the edge. As they burst into laughter at their co-workers expense, the others finally caught on that it was a joke and joined in. Once the team had settled down, Derek spoke up.

'So... how _exactly_ did you end up discussing a fake relationship, sorry _engagement_, between these two?'

'They tried to turn on me!' exclaimed Nora in indignation, traces of amusement sparkling in her eyes.

'We wanted to talk about her love life, that's all! We'd already gone over mine and uncovered Em's dirty little secret so it's only fair that we had a little chat about Nora's.' Garcia explained with a perfectly wicked glint shining in her eyes.

Rossi had been sure to watch Spencer closely throughout the conversation and was pleased to see his face twitch slightly in a frown as Nora's love life was mentioned. _'There's hope for them yet,' _he thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously having had enough of the direction of their conversation - and being particularly averse to discussing it in present company - Nora decided to put an end to the subject. 'Seeing as you are all so interested, I'm not seeing anyone – my love life is non-existent and will stay that way for the foreseeable future. End of story. Next conversation please.' The team were shocked at how abrupt the normally calm and kind-hearted agent was, Penelope in particular was disheartened at the response.

'But... but why? Don't you _want_ to meet someone?'

'Can we please just leave it alone? I don't want to talk about it.' Nora looked at Dave with despair in her eyes, before she turned away to look at the dance floor.

'I just... We just want you to be happy Nora...You don't seem very happy right now.' Emily interjected with a look of curiosity and sympathy on her face.

Nora sighed and looked down at her drink solemnly. 'Ha. I'm fine guys, maybe not happy but I'm fine.' She shook her head dismally.

'Nora come on, we don't need to be experts to know that isn't true. You're not fine at all, sweetness and you know it. What's the problem?' stated Garcia.

'The problem... Ha. The _problem_ as you put it Pen, is that I _have_ met someone... I'm head over heels in love with them actually... but he will _never_ feel the same way so it doesn't even matter. Happy now?' Nora remained focused on her drink, refusing to look at the looks of pity she was sure were being sent her way. Finishing her nearly full drink in one, Nora stood and gathered her bag and jacket. 'And that's my cue to leave. I'll see you in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your night.' With that she left the bar to hail a cab, resolutely ignoring the calls of her friends as she did so. She was well aware of how pathetic she was; she didn't need their pity to remind her.

As she left, the group broke out of the stupor her confession had left them in. The girls turned to call her back, allowing her the privacy she so obviously desired when she ignored them. Derek, Dave and Hotch however were occupied in a silent conversation; they had all worked it out – previous suspicions confirmed – and had noticed Spencer's interesting reaction to her statement. Amidst the shock and curiosity in his expression lay the smallest amount of hope and something a little stronger than simple affection/attraction, and he hadn't moved since Nora had spoken. They had both been as oblivious as the other until now - could this be the breaking point? They all hoped so; after all the two agents deserved happiness and just as much as anyone else, if not more so. Their silent discussion was interrupted by the Spencer jumping to his feet suddenly with a look of determination.

A tap on the shoulder and a soft, almost whisper of her name startled Nora for a second, before she realised she recognised that voice, knew that touch. He'd followed her out. She felt her heart swell with hope for a moment before quashing the feeling, he could be here as a friend and nothing more. _'No sense in setting yourself up for more disappointment and heartache, not when you're already low enough after your little confessional'_ Nora told herself. She swallowed tightly before turning to face her companion. 'Hey Spence... Sorry about that but I really need to –'

'Whoever this guy is, he would have to be an absolute fool to turn you down, and if he has then let's face it – you are far too good for him. You deserve the world Nora Kingsley, and don't let _anyone_ make you feel any differently. Especially not _some guy__!__' _ Spencer interrupted her with a finger tilting her chin, forcing eye contact. She needed to know he was being completely truthful, that he meant every word – no matter how nervous and awkward he felt in that moment.

Nora was frozen; she couldn't believe he was saying those things to her of all people. She felt like telling him that her guy was definitely no 'fool' – he was a genius with an IQ of 187, 3 PhD's, 2 BAs and so on. It was laughable that _she_ would be too good for _him_, he was beyond amazing and far more than she could ever hope for. And yet... what had really shocked her was the feeling behind the words; the glint in his tawny eyes. It seemed as though he loved her or at the very least something close to. He couldn't possibly... could he?

Before she could muster up the courage to respond a cab had pulled up and Spencer had helped her inside, waving her off before heading back to the bar. Giving her address to the driver automatically, Nora was in a daze. She couldn't believe the last few hours had happened let alone that conversation with Spencer - all she knew was, between everyone, tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.

Reid had paused at the door of the bar, smiling nervously to himself as he watched her leave. He may not have said it outright but he had been far more honest than he had for a while and he was proud of his progress. Her admission had given him the hope and confidence he needed, and he knew from her reaction to his subsequent declaration that it really had been him that she had fallen for. The love and anticipation lighting her eyes even as she froze in shock told him everything he needed to know. _'How have I missed it until now? What kind of profiler am I? She must have been hiding it as well as I have – terrified of the consequences if it was one-sided. But no more... this is our chance.' _With that final thought, Spencer returned to the rest of the group with a beaming grin.

The smug looks and amused smirks he received as he reached the table were expected –while they may have been able to hide their feelings for months (well in his case at least, he couldn't be sure with Nora) but the recent display had been glaringly obvious. The team were thrilled. Dave had known about Nora for a while now and had been relieved to see evidence that Spencer felt the same way; similarly Derek had known about Spencer and was glad to see the telling joy in his best friend's expression as he returned to his seat. Hotch had suspected enough and was pleased to be proved correct; and while Emily had been thoroughly surprised she was thrilled at the prospect of the new couple, making sure Spencer knew just how excited she was for them the second he joined them; Penelope was on another level entirely, as usual. She waited rather impatiently for the others to finish before unleashing an almighty squeal and beginning a minute-long rant on how she was 'so so so _so_ happy' and 'should have seen it coming a mile off' because they were 'amazingly perfect together' and she had '_totally_ been shipping her two babies from the start'. And of course the predictable anticipation of what she was sure would be 'absolutely fabulous, perfect, gorgeous genius babies!' The team laughed as their 'tech goddess' practically vibrated with excitement. Finishing their drinks, the group decided to call it a night – looking forward to the next day.

Dr Spencer Reid arrived extremely early to work the next morning, even before Hotch. He had slept very little as his nerves settled, despite the team's obvious happiness the night before it wasn't as though they had really talked anything through, and they certainly hadn't established a relationship. Right now, they were still only friends – well, friends that were 99% sure that the other was in love with them, and 100% sure that they were in love... but just friends nonetheless. Reid had decided that he would change that today, and so he sat and waited for her arrival. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was _terrified_, but he was ready. It was now or never as they say.

He had been so lost in thought he nearly fell out of his seat when a soft voice called his name and the object of his affections suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Are you alright?' Nora asked, making a rather obvious effort not to laugh at his startled reaction.

Pouting slightly Spencer mumbled a quick 'I'm fine' before taking in his surroundings. It seemed that he'd missed the arrivals of Hotch, Derek and Penelope while he'd been lost in his thoughts - all of whom were now giving him a variety of amused glances from their position near the entrance of Penelope's lair. As his cheeks began to flush and a scowl formed Spencer jumped out of his seat, grabbed Nora by the hand and pulled her towards the break room muttering about needing coffee on the way. Once inside, Spencer closed the door and leaned his forehead against the wood as he listened to Nora making their drinks in the background. He turned to lean against the wall as he accepted his coffee, perfectly made as always, and the two agents simply looked at one another shyly for a moment.

'Who were you talking about yesterday Nora?' Spencer finally asked. 'Was it... I mean... were you talking about...' He struggled to finish, his fear of rejection hitting him full force once more.

'You?' she finished for him. 'Spencer of course I was talking about you. I thought when you came after me you knew?' Nora was getting nervous now, she'd allowed herself to hope and it was all going to blow up in her face. How could she be so stupid!

'Me. Right. Good. I had to know for sure. Otherwise this could have gone very wrong.'

At Spencer's words and accompanying chuckle Nora looked up curiously, only to find that he'd moved much closer – in fact his face was mere centimetres away. Smiling softly at her wide eyes, Spencer gently drew a finger down the side of her face in a loving caress, relishing in the pleasurable gasp it drew. 'I love you too Nora. I can't believe I've waited so long to tell you... I was scared to take the risk, but I'm so glad I'm doing it now. And even though 62% of relationships that form within the workplace fail, I think we're strong enough to overcome that. I –'. It was at that point Spencer was cut off by a pair of wonderfully soft lips.

Nora had been overwhelmed by the situation but prepared to wait until he was finished to make her move. Then he began quoting statistics and it was all just so _Spencer_ to start reeling off facts as part of his romantic declaration that she couldn't control herself. As they broke apart with a few more sweet kisses, Nora whispered softly 'I love you, so much.' before pulling him back into her embrace.

_'He's right. We will take anything that comes at us, because as long as Spence is right next to me I don't care about anything else.' _


End file.
